Three's A Crowd
by Lady Azura
Summary: "I think the three of us could be very happy together." Eflare. Oneshot.


Summary: "I think the three of us could be very happy together." Eclitz. Smut. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've been wanting to read an Eclitz fic, but no one's written one yet, so I decided to write my own. That, and I saw a prompt on Degrassi Kinks (LiveJournal) and decided to do this one in particular. Why? Because I am JUST that messed up.

**Warning****: **_**Everyone**_** is terribly OOC. Just a heads up.**

X

**Three's A Crowd****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"What's wrong, Emo Boy? Out of smartass comments?"

Eli lost his footing as he was shoved back, stumbling into the row of lockers behind him. His stomach churned as Fitz took another step forward, staring down at him with cold, calculating eyes. He could hear himself pleading, his voice just above a whisper, trying desperately to reason with his tormentor - but his efforts were in vain. It was too late for apologies; he'd crossed a line and Fitz wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Please… don't…"

Fear coiled around him as the blade in Fitz's hand gleamed dangerously. In the background, he spotted Clare, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Eli felt his chest tighten, knowing he was at fault. Had he just let things go, like she had wanted… but no. His _pride_ had gotten the better of him, and now Clare was going to see him die.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"You've had this coming for a while."

His attention snapped back to Fitz, whose words were laced with undisguised malice. The taller boy raised his knife and pressed the blade against Eli's throat before leaning in closely, his breath ghosting across Eli's skin and sending shivers down his spine.

"Any last words?"

Eli opened his mouth - whether to answer, or to beg for his life, or both, he didn't know - but when the edge of the blade suddenly dug into his flesh, all that fell from his lips was an involuntary moan that echoed loudly throughout the blackened hallway.

Then, time seemed to stand still.

Fitz froze, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"The fuck? Are you actually _getting off_ on this, Emo Boy?"

Eli scowled, but said nothing, so Fitz took matters into his own hands. He gripped the hilt of his knife tightly and dragged the blade across Eli's neck, adding just enough pressure to elicit a sharp intake of breath from the shorter teen. Fitz's lips curled into a knowing smirk and, never once lowering the blade, he peered over his shoulder to look at Clare.

_ Clare!_

"Hear that, Clare? Looks like your boy gets turned on by pain." He sneered.

Eli clenched his fists.

"You son of a bit -"

Before he could finish, he was silenced by Fitz's lips.

It took a few seconds for Eli to register what was happening, but by then it was too late. His body had become paralyzed with shock, and when Fitz closed the remaining distance between them by pressing his body into his own, Eli could do nothing. He almost gagged when he felt something wet graze his bottom lip, knowing exactly what _it_ was - but the sharp blade digging into his neck, coupled with Fitz jerking his hips forward, was enough to make the dark-haired boy moan. Fitz quickly seized the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue.

Just as his eyes started to droop shut, however, Fitz pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva attached to their lips. Eli peered up at him through lidded eyes, panting heavily as the oxygen returned to his lungs. Meanwhile, Fitz's gaze dropped, and his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Un-fucking-believable." He shook his head and met Eli's confused stare. "I knew you were a freak, but this is _too much_."

It was then that Eli felt an all-too-familiar throbbing in his groin, and realized what Fitz was talking about.

_He was hard._

A wave of nausea washed over him, but before he could dwell on the fact that it was all _Fitz's_ doing, the latter's taunting voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Never really pegged you as a voyeur, Clare. What? Does the thought of two guys making out get you hot and bothered?"

Eli glanced over Fitz's shoulder to look at his girlfriend, who hadn't moved an inch. She wasn't on the brink of tears anymore, but disbelief had clouded her gaze, and as Fitz kept talking, a distinct blush crept across her cheeks.

Fitz trailed off, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, apparently deep in thought. Then something seemed to click in his mind and he turned his attention back to Eli.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" He held up a pair of car keys and dangled them in front of the shorter teen's face - Eli instantly recognized them as Morty's. They _had_ been in his back pocket, last he'd checked, and he had no idea when Fitz had swiped them or _how_ he'd done it without Eli noticing. As if on cue, Fitz answered. "My five-finger discount does wonders sometimes. I've never been caught. Picking pockets is child's play."

With that said, he grabbed Eli by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along as he made his way towards the nearest exit - but not before pausing to glance back at Clare.

"Coming, Edwards?"

.

.

.

Clare let out a surprised squeak as Fitz pulled her into the back of Eli's hearse and closed the door behind her. Once she'd regained her composure, she scrambled away from him; he rolled his eyes and moved to sit between her and Eli, who hadn't uttered a word since Fitz had kissed him. Clare chewed on her bottom lip, the memory making her face heat up, and for the umpteenth time that night, she silently cursed Alli for getting her hooked on _Fortnight_.

So absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice Fitz reach over until he grabbed her forearm and tugged, causing her to jerk towards him. She tried to protest, but he cut her off with a kiss, much like he'd done to Eli. It didn't last long - only a couple of seconds - but when he broke it, he winked and licked his lips. Out of the corner of her eye, Clare could see Eli practically _seething_, glaring daggers at Fitz while the taller boy carefully manoeuvred around Clare so that he was behind her, and pulled her back to sit between his legs.

"Comfortable? Good. So… back to business. Your boy over there gets off on pain, apparently. What about you, Clare?" Before Clare could answer, Fitz had his knife out once again.

She inhaled sharply as the blade gleamed before her eyes, under the hearse's dim lighting. Wrapping an arm around her so that she couldn't get away, Fitz ran the tip of the blade along the side of her face and down her neck, stopping only when he reached the top of her polka dot dress. Clare's body trembled as the cool metal grazed her skin.

"Don't hurt her!" Eli's cry snapped Clare out of her reverie. "She had nothing to do with the Ipecac - it was all me!"

"_Hurt her_?" Fitz echoed. He sounded almost… offended? Tilting her head, she saw Fitz staring at Eli incredulously, and furrowed her brow.

Had it really never occurred to him? Even after what had happened not even twenty minutes ago?

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Clare." Fitz went on, before lowering his head and pressing his lips against the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Clare went rigid, her eyes widening. She had no idea how to react. "I wasn't even going to mark her." He added, withdrawing the blade and smirking at her. "Your skin is too pretty to mess up… and soft… you smell nice, too. Vanilla?" He inhaled deeply before leaning back, but the arm around her middle tightened. "You know what the girls I hang out with smell like? Booze and cigarettes. Sometimes pot. Don't you worry, Clare… you'll stay in tact, for the most part. Your boy over there though… he might not be so lucky. But then, pain gets him hard, so…"

"Hey!" Eli snarled. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I can _hear_ you!"

Fitz scoffed. "What's wrong, Emo Boy? Jealous that Clare's getting all my attention now?"

"If you didn't have a knife right now, I'd -!"

"You'd _what_?" Fitz challenged, and Eli fell silent. A smug noise erupted from the back of the bully's throat, and once again, the switchblade was out. "As long as I have this, I call the shots. Sucks, doesn't it, Emo Boy? But that's just the way things are. So keep your trap shut. I'm being generous, you know. I _was_ going to kill you, but… I had a change of heart. Besides," Clare shuddered as Fitz's breath tickled the back of her ear. "_This_ is way more fun. I think the three of us could be very happy together."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Eli glowered.

Fitz chuckled.

"You'll see…"

.

.

.

Clare bit back a whimper as the blade gently grazed her thigh, inching closer and closer to her heated core and making her legs quiver with anticipation. Her tights had long since been discarded, along with her sweater and flats, and were now in a pile with Eli's jacket. She tried to calm her nerves, but millions of thoughts were racing through her head all at once, making her feel dizzy.

It was so surreal, like something straight out of a dirty movie or a dream. She kept wanting to pinch herself, half-expecting her alarm to go off and to wake up in her bed at home, feeling ashamed at having such a scenario even cross her mind.

Jesus wouldn't approve.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Fitz murmured, licking the shell of her ear as the blade continued to glide upward.

Clare moaned softly, letting her eyes flutter shut. It _did_ feel good - _really_ good, in fact.

A sharp cry left her lips when Fitz suddenly pressed the hilt of his knife into her. Startled, she tried to squeeze her legs shut, but her captor wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't. Just trust me. I meant it when I said I wouldn't hurt you."

Reluctantly, Clare complied, letting her body relax and her legs fall open once more. Her toes curled as Fitz's knuckles brushed over her clothed center, before pushing the offending material to the side and stroking her sensitive flesh.

"O-oh!" She gasped, as new sensations enveloped her.

"Like that?" Fitz asked, slipping a finger between her folds.

Clare shrieked, arching her back and digging her heels into the floor of the car. She could practically feel Fitz smirking, pleased with her reaction, and moaned loudly when he added another.

"Shit," Fitz cursed under his breath, his gaze shifting over to Eli. "She's drenched, man."

He started to move his fingers in and out, mimicking the act of sex.

"_Ahh_! D-don't… _oh_! OH! N-no… d-don't!" Clare mewled as he continued his ministrations.

"Don't what?" He feigned innocence. "Don't touch you? _Don't stop_?"

"Oh - _GOD_!"

Fitz continued to tease her for a few more seconds before withdrawing his hand altogether. Clare whined, her body aching for _something_, but Fitz ignored her pleas and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. He could feel Eli's hard gaze on him and met the dark-haired boy's stare, raising a challenging brow. Eli glared back.

"What? You want a taste too?" He sneered, leaning forward. Tucking Clare's hair behind her ear, he spoke once more. "Tell your boyfriend to get you off."

"E-Eli…" Clare looked over at the teen in question, who had been watching the scene unfold intently. "P-please… I feel… I feel like I'm burning…"

For a moment, he seemed to hesitate - like he was torn. But then he nodded slowly and crawled over to the pair. He shot Fitz a peculiar look before his head disappeared under Clare's dress.

_"ELI!"_

Fitz winced as Clare's scream rang in his ears, but he got over it quickly and smirked.

"Never been eaten out before, have you?" He teased. "Feels good, eh?"

Clare didn't answer - _couldn't_ answer. Her moans grew loud as her boyfriend continued to go down on her. Fitz rolled his eyes before reaching up and cupping her breasts. Clare gasped as he began to massage them through her dress, tweaking her nipples every so often and suckling on the crook of her neck.

"Are you close?" He mumbled against her skin.

As if on cue, Clare's hips arched clean off the floor and she screamed, having finally reached her peak. After riding out her orgasm, she fell back against Fitz's chest, completely spent and panting heavily. Seconds later, Eli emerged and sat up, his cheeks flushed and his hair dishevelled, lips glistening all the while. He cradled Clare's face and kissed her softly before drawing back and narrowing his eyes at Fitz.

Fitz sighed irritably, laying Clare down and letting her catch her breath. "That's enough for now."

He thought about kissing her - just to spite the hell out of Eli - but decided against it and instead, turned his attention back to the little punk who'd been pissing him off all year. Without warning, he seized Eli by the collar of his shirt and crushed his lips against his with bruising force, plunging his tongue into his mouth and tasting Clare. He forced the smaller teen onto his back and straddled his stomach, deepening the kiss - but Eli wasn't going to submit so easily. He was stubborn and fought back, but then, Fitz had expected nothing less from him.

So he switched tactics and reached down, grabbing the other boy between the legs. He was rewarded with a moan, and continued to stroke the growing bulge before reaching into his back pocket with his free hand and taking out his knife once again.

Buttons went flying as he took his blade to them, much to Eli's horror.

"Hey! This is my good shirt, asshole!"

"So get a new one." Fitz said dismissively, pushing open the black dress shirt.

Taking his switchblade, he dragged the edge of it down Eli's pale chest, leaving a thin trail of blood behind. Eli hissed, clenching his fists as the blade passed over his naval and stopped just at the waistband of his pants, which once again felt restricting. The knife moved back up until it reached his neck and pressed down only enough to leave a slight sting - then it was gone.

"Damn it," muttered the teen above him.

When Eli glanced up, he knew exactly why.

A string of profanities left Fitz's lips. He'd been sporting an uncomfortable hard on since he'd had Clare in his lap, and it was beginning to hurt. He hurriedly unfastened his pants and freed his aching member, before getting started on Eli's.

"What the hell!" Eli snarled, trying to swat Fitz's hands away from his belt buckle, but Fitz caught his wrist and gripped it tightly, bending it at an odd angle until it threatened to break.

"I need to get off," Fitz told him. "And I don't fuck virgins. It makes me feel bad." He cast a quick look over his shoulder at Clare, his expression softening some, but it was gone as soon as Eli blinked.

"So, what? Guys are the next best thing?" Eli spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up." Fitz growled, tugging his boxers down to his ankles. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, and all that junk."

He took hold of his member once more and positioned himself. With one hard thrust, he buried himself inside the dark-haired boy.

"OW, SON OF A BITCH! _FUCK_!" Tears stung Eli's eyes at the unexpected intrusion, his body tensing up. He glared coldly at his arch nemesis. "_What_? Couldn't give me a warning, you fucking prick?"

Fitz gave him a smug look. "Where's the fun in that?"

He drew back, only to push back in, slowly at first, until he eventually found a rhythm he was satisfied with.

Eli scowled, knowing full well that _his_ pleasure didn't matter - not that he'd want _Fitz_ of all people to be concerned.

"I _hate_ you." He bit out.

"Trust me, Emo Boy. I hate you too."

Eli opened his mouth to retort, but Fitz, having grown tired of his remarks, gave a particularly hard jerk to shut him up. It worked, and as Eli concentrated on swallowing his moans, Fitz grabbed the back of his knees and forced the shorter teen to wrap his legs around him, allowing him to plunge deeper. Eli's curses gradually turned into moans, and Fitz smirked triumphantly, before closing his eyes and getting lost in his pleasure. It wasn't long before his thrusts became erratic; the pressure inside him continued to build and build until finally, it exploded. He went still, basking in the feeling of sweet release, and then pulled out of Eli with a grunt.

Relief washed over him as he zipped up his pants, now content. When he regained his composure, he peered down at Eli. The other boy still hadn't come yet, and didn't look happy about it. Fitz snorted, then glanced over at Clare, who was watching them silently, her face painted a lovely shade of pink. He grinned mischievously and beckoned her with his index finger, and she obeyed.

"Know what to do?" He asked.

Clare averted her gaze, overwhelmed with embarrassment. "Umm…"

"Don't worry about it, Clare." Eli assured her. "You don't have to -"

"Will you _shut up_?" Fitz barked, grabbing a fistful of his black locks and yanking his head back, before pressing his knife against his throat. "She _wants_ to do this. She wouldn't _be_ here if she didn't. Right, Clare?"

"Actually, I'm just here to make sure you two don't kill each other." Clare replied sardonically, before scooting closer to Eli. She made him meet her gaze. "But… I kind of _want_ to… if you'll let me…"

Eli could only nod numbly. Clare smiled and reached between them, letting her fingers curl around his hard member. She gave an experimental stroke, earning a pleased moan from her boyfriend, and from there her confidence skyrocketed. She continued to move her hand, occasionally tightening her grip just so she could hear him moan. Her eyes flickered over to Fitz momentarily, whose expression she couldn't read, and then back to Eli before she knelt in front of him. Lowering her head, she took him into her mouth.

"C-Clare!" Eli gasped, watching as his girlfriend's head bobbed up and down on his lap. He fought the urge to thrust his hips up, and instead bit down on his knuckles. His other hand rested on the back of her head, fingers weaving through her silky curls and clenching when he felt himself nearing the end. Her tiny moans vibrated around him, and his grip on her hair tightened. "C-Clare… _fuck_… ohh, yeah… ohh… _shit_, Clare! Clare, I'm gonna -!"

He came seconds later, crying out her name. When he was done, he released her hair and fell back, trying to catch his breath.

Fitz made a face. "Don't last very long, do you?" He scoffed. "Are you sure you don't want a _real_ man, Clare?"

"Define 'real' man." Clare said as she sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Fitz's eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline.

_She actually -?_

She paid him no heed, though. Her gaze was locked on Eli, waiting for his response. She blushed uncertainly, fisting the material of her dress.

"How was I?"

Eli managed a weak grin and pulled her close, kissing her hard. "Amazing."

"You didn't even last two minutes, Emo Boy."

"No one asked you, you Neanderthal!"

"Honestly, you two are ridiculous!"

Clare shook her head amusedly before leaning into Eli's embrace. Fitz made a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

"And _you two_ are making me sick with all your lovey-dovey crap." He muttered, sitting up straight and pocketing his switchblade. "Anyway, I'm gonna head out. This was fun, though. Let's do it again sometime."

Before Eli or Clare could reply, he was gone.

Then, there was silence.

"… Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Did that just happen?"

X

**FIN**

X

**Can you tell when I started to get tired? My brain just died. I was going to make this somewhat serious, but I just couldn't. So it's a comedy now. You're not SUPPOSED to take this seriously, because I decided it isn't meant to be serious.**

** This was my first time writing slash. That's why it's not so good. Also, my first time writing a threesome… and knife play. So… yeah… I have no idea what I'm talking about.**

** But hey! At least Clare's virginity is still in tact!**

** Someone else should write Eclitz though. I'm just saying.**

** Umm… yeah. I think that's all.**

EDIT: I went back and changed some stuff around. 

** Please ****REVIEW****? I know it was bad, but… constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
